How to save a life
by Run run
Summary: Bella es enfermera en el Hospital de Seattle junto a su novio Edward un médico del mismo hospital,él es el hombre perfecto que todas las mujeres desean, ¿podrá ella sobrevivir a tanta envidia?
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a su compañía Editorial. Esta historia, por otro lado, es de mi invención y está inspirada en algunas de mis experiencias en la práctica de Enfermería. El contenido de esta historia es apto para mayores de 18 años y en ella todos los personajes son humanos. Es la primera vez que publico en fanfiction por lo que si este fic es de su agrado, les pido que me dejen un review para continuar la historia.

Capitulo 1: Había una vez…

Aquí iba yo, en mi corcel blanco, a toda la velocidad posible para acortar los kilómetros de distancia que me separaban de mi príncipe azul que se encontraba secuestrado por la malvada bruja de Tanya Denali, en la suite más alta del edificio más alto de esta ciudad… ok! Tal vez exagero, pero permítanme contarles mi historia desde el comienzo…

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos, soy enfermera de UCIP (unidad de cuidados críticos pediátricos) en el Hospital de Seattle y vengo recién saliendo de uno de los turnos más difíciles que he tenido en mucho tiempo, no he descansado bien y eso me hace divagar un poco (por lo que les pido comprensión). Tengo 23 años y nací en un lluvioso pueblo de Washington llamado Forks, donde por cosas de la vida conocí a mi amado novio Edward Cullen.

Pero permítanme que me remonte a los comienzos de nuestra historia de amor, los Cullen eran los dioses en el pequeño instituto de Forks, bellos e intocables, eran por mucho los más perfectos estudiantes del lugar, yo por mi parte, era una alumna media sin ninguna característica física sobresaliente, es decir, una más del montón. Se preguntarán entonces que hice yo para ser tan afortunada… pues ni yo misma lo sé con certeza. Desde el primer día en que llegué al instituto a la menor de los Cullen, Alice, se le metió entre ceja y ceja que seriamos amigas inseparables, y no paró hasta que lo consiguió, dejándome a mí y a todo el alumnado sorprendido ante su convicción y fuerza de voluntad inhumana. De esa misma manera, sus padres y hermano mayor Emmett, me adoptaron como si fuera parte de su familia… con Edward, su hermano de al medio, fue diferente, principalmente porque cada vez que le veía me quedaba sin habla, pues sus perfectos ojos, boca y cuerpo me dejaban completamente embobada impidiendo a mi cerebro hilar dos palabras con sentido.

Luego de innumerables intentos fallidos de Alice por hacer de Cupido, pues estaba completamente convencida de que Edward y yo estábamos destinados a ser el uno para el otro, un alud (nada raro en un lugar tan lluvioso como Forks) nos dejó aislados por más de 6 horas encerrados en una pequeña cabaña a la orilla de un bosque (hasta el día de hoy me pregunto si Alice se habría confabulado con las fuerzas de la naturaleza para lograr un encuentro tan propicio), por lo que no nos quedó otra que empezar a conversar para pasar el tiempo hasta ser rescatados, para el final de esa jornada de encierro habíamos descubierto que teníamos mucho en común, nos gustábamos mutuamente hacía algún tiempo y hasta ya nos habíamos dado nuestro primer beso. Posteriormente Alice admitió que había despistado a las cuadrillas de rescate que mi padre se había empeñado en mandar, para darnos un poco más de tiempo a solas.

Pues, como comprenderán somos novios desde entonces, pero… volviendo al presente, voy en mi miniCooper blanco, a toda la velocidad posible para acortar los kilómetros de distancia que me separan del hombre de mi vida que se encuentra secuestrado por la harpía de Tanya Denali, la más hermosa modelo de pasarela del país, en la suite más alta del edificio más alto de esta ciudad…


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a su compañía Editorial. Esta historia, por otro lado, es de mi invención y está inspirada en algunas de mis experiencias en la práctica de Enfermería. El contenido de esta historia es apto para mayores de 18 años y en ella todos los personajes son humanos. Es la primera vez que publico en fanfiction por lo que si este fic es de su agrado, les pido que me dejen un review para continuar la historia, aprovecho de agradecerles a quienes me dejaron un review animando a seguirla y pues es cortito pero espero les guste…

Capitulo 2: el camino al presente…

¡Lo que me faltaba! Otro atochamiento en menos de 5 minutos, realmente debería conseguirme un caballo para transitar por las calles de Seattle… podría quitárselo a aquél policía montado que controla el tránsito y de paso conseguir gratis un nuevo politraumatismo a mi ya abultado registro médico. Edward siempre dice que le sorprende que haya llegado viva y sin grandes daños a los 23, a pesar de mi capacidad de accidentarme.

¿Cómo conocí a mi némesis?, pues déjenme decirles que la he tenido que soportar desde que tengo memoria… sí señores, Tanya Denali es mi prima… fue adoptada por mi tía Carmen y su esposo Eleazar cuando éramos pequeñas (debido a la incapacidad de tía Carmen para engendrar) y desde ese mismo momento yo me convertí en su esclava personal y ella en mi tortura patentada. Ella creció en una cuna de oro, con vestidos incrustados en diamantes y juguetes de cristal; mientras yo crecía en una familia de clase media (todo lo que nos podía otorgar el sueldo de policía de Charlie) aguantando todos sus berrinches y cumpliendo sus más ínfimos deseos. Mis tíos estaban convencidos de que Tanya debía conseguir todo lo que quería y mucho más, y ellos estaban totalmente dispuestos a complacer cada uno de los caprichos de su princesita. Por si fuera poco, la naturaleza la dotó de una belleza despampanante y el destino la premió con todas las oportunidades que cualquier ser humano quisiese tener.

A los 15 años la seleccionaron para convertirla en la mejor supermodelo de Estados Unidos y nos vimos en la necesidad de mudarnos a Los Ángeles (sí, creen bien, ella y yo), ella para iniciar su instrucción consentida por los mayores diseñadores del país y yo… porque necesitaba una sirvienta a tiempo completo capaz de sobrevivir a sus berrinches. Estuve en esa situación sólo por un año en el cuál cargué bolsas, busqué cafés y redacté cartas de rechazo a sus miles de admiradores… después de eso le rogué a mis padres que me trajeran de regreso a Forks para terminar el instituto ahí, pues, ustedes comprenderán que en una ciudad tan grande como LA la posibilidad de accidentarme era exponencialmente mayor.

Aunque debo decir que no todo ha sido tan malo, gracias a ella decidí dedicarme a la enfermería, ¿Cómo? Se preguntará ustedes… pues todo sucedió cuando teníamos 5 años, estábamos jugando al certamen Miss Universo sobre un camarote en la casa de veraneo de mis tíos en Miami, en el momento de "la coronación" ella puso su mejor cara de emoción (sí, esa con las manos sobre el rostro y los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa) y me empujó durante el proceso… ¿Resultado? Ella se quedó con la añorada corona y yo… un brazo roto y un TEC cerrado. De ahí en adelante conocí cada hospital y pernocté en todos los servicios de pediatría a 10 kilómetros a la redonda. No todo fue terrible, esas experiencias me permitieron familiarizarme con el ambiente hospitalario y apreciar la labor de cada miembro del equipo de salud.

Cuando Tanya vino de visita a Forks durante una de sus vacaciones descubrió no sólo que la aburrida de su prima Bella tenía vida propia, sino que además estaba de novia de un dios griego como Edward Cullen, al cual su sobrecogedora belleza no encandiló y ni siquiera le prestó la atención a la que estaba tan acostumbrada. Desde ese mismo momento tomó la decisión de conquistarlo, a cualquier precio…


End file.
